


花街一夜

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 补档，写于2019年9月5日
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood&Warrior of Light





	花街一夜

喵光♀  
下海喵X雕金光  
灵感来自漆黑秘话，根据需要做了调整。  
搞笑向OOC  
最近逛了太多RP店（划掉）

翱翔天宇的苍天之龙骑也有为吃食发愁的一天。

盘缠用尽，身边还带着喋喋不休的小龙奥恩·凯，他总不能带着未成年龙去红玉海拦路抢劫。让他比较沮丧的是，在黄金港望海楼找到的侍应生工作，居然还是靠着奥恩·凯的面子。奥恩·凯做迎客吉祥物，而他负责端茶倒水。

望海楼的老板很想建议埃斯蒂尼安去花街当个门童，以他的姿色，绝对能成为摇钱树。出于骨子里的危机意识没让老板提出这份建议，这很明智，但是他仍然要求侍应生：“阿龙，麻烦你面带笑容，你这样板着脸会吓跑客人。”

假名为阿龙的埃斯蒂尼安端着茶水，巨龙的左右眼冒着红龙血之光，对老板露出八颗牙齿：“这样吗？”

老板：“……不用了，不用了，自然点就好。”老板一瞬间觉得自己的灵魂好像想要拼命逃离肉体。

埃斯蒂尼安从望海楼的窗子翻进来，确定可露儿和塔塔露都已经走了。他揉着肩膀，寻思以两位拉拉菲尔族女士的身高，可能没有看清他的脸？要是传出去，他也是要面子的。万一传到伊修加德，艾默里克该以为他在外面食不果腹衣不蔽体沦落街头，离开他就变成了一颗飘摇的小白菜。

想到艾默里克慈父般的笑容和碎碎念，他不由得打个冷战。

老板撞到他从窗户翻进来，抱着双臂批评：“阿龙，麻烦下次走门。”

埃斯蒂尼安冒着蓝色龙血之光，露出八颗牙齿：“好的，老板。”

老板冷汗：“……我是怕你崴到脚。”

今晚望海楼的客人倒是挺多的，宴客厅里挤满泡完温泉大快朵颐的客人。其中有个客人尤其奇怪，她脸上戴着面罩，嘴边还粘着八字胡，穿着男装，模仿着男人的口音，以为自己装男人装的很像，可惜胸前鼓起的两个大包出卖了她。

她举止行为看上去都像个身经百战的战士，身上却只带着个精致的雕金锤。这个人妖让埃斯蒂尼安没有来的觉得熟悉。

老板对她非常殷勤，人妖自称是来自拉扎罕的富豪。她上来就给老板塞了十万亚拉戈金币，十万啊！足够埃斯蒂尼安在这工作一年的钱。

朱门酒肉臭，路有死龙骑。

死有钱人，他在心底暗暗冷笑，无论是伊修加德的贵族还是拉扎罕的富商，果然都是一样腐败。

老板跪在地上笑的宛如招财猫：“请问阁下需要什么样的服务呢？需要我去花街为您叫几位美貌艺伎吗？”

人妖闻言，妖颜大悦，又是一兜金币摔在酒桌上，那“DUANG~”的闷声，不用想，至少十万金币。老板感动的眼泪都快流下来了：“老爷！我这就去为您请深雪太夫！”

人妖用折扇按住几乎要爬出宴客厅的老板：“艺伎太俗，爷喜欢清纯的，把你们这最貌美的小哥叫出来。不差钱儿~”说着，亮着钱袋，嚯！少说几百万。

老板豁然起身，神色一凛，转身离去，埃斯蒂尼安以为他会说“别想用金钱收买我们！我们望海楼做的是正经生意。”谁知道，老板走出宴客厅，把他拉到角落里，搓着手点头哈腰的恳求：“阿龙啊！你也看见那土大款多么阔绰，只要你工作一晚上，要什么有什么。老板撒多少钱，我以望海楼担保，跟你五五开。”

TMD，那个不是人妖，是妖人。

他很想掏出龙枪，开着战斗连祷和舍身，给宴客厅来上苍穹龙炎三连发（暴击百分百）。

但是！！

贫穷使他理智。

他咬着嘴唇，抱着双臂，鸽灰色的眼睛里写满忧郁，欲语还休。他敛去凶巴巴的面孔，倒真是一位俊美到让人心生爱怜的后生。

老板虽然非常想发这笔天降横财，但是也做不出逼良为娼的缺德事，他拍拍埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀，刚想说算啦算啦，我去找别人。

埃斯蒂尼安下定决心握住老板的手：“六四，我六，你四。”

“成交！”

为了表示对土大款的重视，埃斯蒂尼安还特地跑到水池边洗把脸。他看着镜中的自己，皮肤因为冷水和毛巾的揉搓微微泛红，他也不知道那个人妖大款要干啥。算了，豁出去了。

他尽量让表情柔和下来，推开和室的拉门，对里面的人妖行东方礼。人妖坐在榻榻米上，身着雕金匠白色套装，一套那真是穿金戴银，随便一件都值个几十万。她看见埃斯蒂尼安的笑容，让他后背都起鸡皮疙瘩。

人妖仿佛是想跪在地上锤榻榻米，又强忍的样子，她拍拍自己的大腿：“不用客气，过来，坐我的腿上。”

埃斯蒂尼安垂眼瞄了下人妖，她的身高勉强到他的胸口，腿细的一掰就折。

坐她腿上？

行吧。

埃斯蒂尼安也没客气，咔嚓结结实实的坐在人妖的腿上。榻榻米下的地板都传来碎裂的呻吟声，但是人妖丝毫不为所动，这让埃斯蒂尼安大觉不妙。要知道，他这媲美破碎冲的一坐，换做平常人下半辈子得坐在轮椅上跟黑魔纹过日子，这人妖居然不当回事，还嘻嘻哈哈，不是一般人，深藏不露。

近看人妖的脸很小，尽管带着面具，也无法遮盖线条优美的下颚。娇嫩的嘴唇，整齐洁白的牙齿和柔滑的皮肤，说明她不仅是位年轻女子，而且相当美貌。

这般漂亮又实力强大的姑娘，何必跑到这里乱撒钱找男人。

就在他胡思乱想时，人妖的左手攀上他的肩膀。他本来就比她高好几头，再加上坐在她腿上，她想搂也够不到。

“小哥长得真俊~”人妖轻佻的用扇子挑着他的下巴：“爷要在花街开个大店，要不要来爷的店做花魁，保证你月入百万，半年就买上白银乡的L房。”

埃斯蒂尼安深呼吸，为了生活，忍了。

“来，给爷倒杯酒~”

埃斯蒂尼安乖巧的倒酒明显让她感到意外，她愣了下，又笑着说：“喂我喝~”

他叹口气，把酒杯递到人妖的嘴边，人妖嘟囔句“居然没泼我脸上……”然后美滋滋的喝起来，这可是埃斯蒂尼安喂的酒啊，喝完后比什么面膜温泉SPA都滋润身心。

当然，能活到明天更好了。

面对年轻可爱的姑娘，埃斯蒂尼安也没觉得受到侮辱，倒是越发好奇，因为他觉得人妖实在太熟悉了。

“小……老爷，你的腿麻吗？”

这么说，是有点麻……光觉得腿都不是自己的了，她擦了擦嘴边的酒，八字胡掉了一撇都不知道：“那你下来吧，坐旁边。你喜欢吃什么？烤羊腿是吧？我刚才把望海楼名菜全都点一遍，你多吃点。”

埃斯蒂尼安黑线：“你花了这么多钱，难道就是为了请我吃饭？”

被提醒后，光怕露馅，立刻恢复人妖的拿腔拿调的状态：“嗯嗯……帮爷捶捶腿。”

她大字型的瘫在榻榻米上，白色雕金服下面穿着长筒袜和高靴，这男扮女装也太不敬业了。埃斯蒂尼安翻着白眼，跪在榻榻米上，捶着她露出来的半截雪白大腿。非常有弹性，肌肉很结实，看得出久经锻炼身经百战。这要是龙炎冲，没准跳的跟他一样高。

他捶着腿，一道道精致的东方美食被传菜员送上，摆满三张大桌子。人妖按住他的手，夹了块盐焗多玛鳟到他的碗里：“先吃饭，你捏腿都没力气。”

行，吃吧，这么久风餐露宿，哪怕在望海楼也没吃几顿可口的。东方美食对伊修加德人来说，过淡也过软，却也别有一番风味。他沉浸在美食中，一口接一口的消灭着饭菜，而人妖则在一旁双手捧着下巴，专注地看他吃东西的样子。

他把美食消灭到一半，才发觉人妖一口未动：“你不吃点吗？”

她看得入迷：“好吃吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安诚实的点头：“嗯，好吃。”

她把埃斯蒂尼安面前的空盘子端走，换上还满着的菜：“好像没有甜品，我叫人去小金街买些团子和红豆汤圆。”

埃斯蒂尼安被她的客气和体贴弄的有些不好意思：“你先吃点，我出去叫他们买。”他推开门走到外面，正好碰见扑腾翅膀迎客的奥恩·凯。

小龙好奇的问他：“你和光之战士在里面做什么？你身上好香！你背着我偷吃好吃的！5555！奥恩·凯好饿！我也要吃好吃的！”

什么？光之战士？龙族不用肉眼，靠以太分辨人类。怪不得他觉得人妖异常熟悉，搞了半天是光那个呆子？

埃斯蒂尼安叫别人去买团子和红豆汤圆，然后告诉奥恩凯，他要陪光之战士吃完人生最后一餐，然后送她去见哈罗妮。

他面无表情的推门而入，人妖，不光还带着可笑的面具，脸上的八字胡只剩下一撇。她招呼着埃斯蒂尼安坐下，继续往他的盘子里添菜，那苦口婆心劝他多吃青菜水果的样子，跟艾默里克一模一样。

小金街的团子很糯，红豆汤圆很滑。他第一次吃，很好吃。

光就看着他拿勺子往口中送汤圆的样子，伸出手，拈起他银灰色的长发，揉搓着。面具下的目光深沉而专注，她甚至伸出头凑过去去闻他身上的味道。她在这撒钱上百万，也就是为了可以肆无忌惮的看看他。

味道跟她想的不太一样，没有阳光和青草的味道，也没有伊修加德的凛冽。汗水，海风，和猫科动物的干燥味，纯粹的费洛蒙，没有人类社会的香味。

识破她的埃斯蒂尼安也没什么反应，只是想看这个呆瓜继续什么表演。

没想到呆瓜只是安静的看着他吃完饭，掏出手帕，仔细的擦拭沾在他嘴角的酱油汁：“我跟老板说了，以后这家店的东西，你随便点，挂在我的帐上。”她怕露馅似的，补了句：“看你身手不错，要不要去赤诚组找份差事，我可以写封推荐信。”

谢谢，我现在想打（劫）你。

毕竟花了上百万，她想想，还是要点特别服务吧。

埃斯蒂尼安的大腿一沉，她躺了上去，然后递给他一盒小棉签：“耳朵好痒哦~帮我掏掏~”

这个呆瓜，到底还是做不出欺负人的事情。他的唇边浮现出宠溺的笑意，捧住她的脑袋，生平第一次为别人掏耳朵。

结果，没到十秒，大腿上就传来均匀的鼾声。

英雄果然是太累了。

埃斯蒂尼安将她轻轻抱起，送回订好的房间，为她铺好床盖好被子。犹豫下，还是轻轻掀开面罩，果然是那张傻里傻气的脸。

晚安，呆瓜。

第二天清晨，老板说土大款已经退房，还对他的服务大加赞许，临走小费还甩了丰厚的小费，说是给阿龙和小龙改善伙食。按照事先说好的分成，埃斯蒂尼安拿到了足足两百万。

他算是明白，这丫头是想给他送钱又怕他不要，才想出这么个招。

埃斯蒂尼安的温柔的笑了，早知道问问她要不要陪睡了。至少，他还能挽回点面子。

真是个可爱的傻子。


End file.
